


Bared teeth

by 0akdown



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cause Steves a werewolf, Handcuffs, Hybrids, M/M, Power Dynamics, Size Difference, Werewolves, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0akdown/pseuds/0akdown
Summary: Steves a werewolf, Buckys a hybrid.Steve wants to help Bucky become human again, but there's only one way he can do that.





	Bared teeth

Steve was looking at the angry, twisting shape of The Winter Soldier through the enforced glass. It had taken four men to secure the hybrid to the wall, but none of the doctors anaesthetics were strong enough to incapacitate him.  
Steve turned to the doctor to his left, hesitantly scratching the back of his neck. ''And you're sure this is the only way to...'' He trailed off ''Turn him? Yes. We've concluded that a bite would not have the desired effect, due to previous the failed turning surgeries that he has underwent when still in captivity.'' The doctor finished for Steve, pushing up his glasses and looking up at the man.

  
Steve drew in a breath and looked through the glass again. The Soldier did look like some sort of unlucky abomination, stuck between two forms. He had glowing yellow eyes, a bushy unkempt mane of dark hair and two fuzzy wolf ears sticking out on top, now pressed closely to his head in a hostile gesture. His fingers ended in sharp, dark claws with which he had already wounded three of the medical workers before they could cuff him to the wall. They had to strap a muzzle to his face to protect themselves from his sharp fangs that were glinting dangerously in the bright, sterile light of the medical facility. Steves eyes wandered downwards, and he couldn't help but wonder if the tight combat clothing the Soldier wore concealed a bushy tail.

  
''Captain Rogers?'' The doctors voice pulled Steve back into reality, and he managed an absent nod. The doctor inhaled noticeably. ''So you'll try it?'' He asked, keeping his voice carefully devoid of any detectable emotions. Steve swallowed and nodded again. ''If that's what it takes to get him back, then I'll do it.''  
The doctor cleared his throat akwardly. ''Uh, we'll darken the windows to ensure privacy, of course.'' Steve felt a tiny spark of gratitude and forced a smile. ''Thanks.'' He said, and passed the doctor, opening the heavy door and entering the room.

  
The air inside the room was different, it felt as if the atmosphere was electrically charged. Steve opened his mouth and let himself breathe in the Soldiers smell. It smelled confusing, as if it wasn't sure if it was human or not. Every pheromone seemed to be screaming in anger, making the hair on Steves neck stand up. The Soldiers head snapped up, ears shooting up straight and turning into his direction while his glowing yellow eyes zeroed in on Steves approaching form, lips baring in a snarl. Steve instantly recognized the challenge and stood up straight, easily two heads taller than the lithe hybrid, and let out a low, dangerous growl. The Soldier jerked back in confusion, evidently never having been taken up on a challenge, and narrowed his eyes.

  
Steve slowly took a step into the Soldiers direction. The hybrid threw himself into his chains, baring his teeth and snapping viciously. The larger man didn't flinch, but took another step closer to the hybrid. He was close enough to see the panic in the smaller mans eyes now. They were almost round, the Soldiers snarls and growls becoming more frantic by the second. Steve drew in a breath and closed his eyes. Then he let out an ear-shattering mix between a bark and a screech that echoed in the narrow room. The hybrid yowled, ears snapping back and pressing against his head. His eyes went wide and he physically shrunk in on himself, ducking his head and drawing arms and legs as close to his body as the restrains would allow.

  
Now that he had displayed dominance, Steve closed the distance between them. The Soldier jerked back and pressed himself against the wall, averting his eyes and making himself as submissive as possible. Steve opened his mouth again to catch another whiff of the hybrids smell. He could smell fear and anger, but most prominently the bittersweet smell of submission. Steve blinked in surprise at how quickly the hybrids behaviour had changed, but then again Steve guessed he had never actually be taken up on a challenge before, other than Steve, who had lead a whole squad of werewolves before they were hunted down, leaving only him.  
Steve reached out a large hand, carefully placing it under the Soldiers chin and tilting it upwards.

Blue eyes locked with yellow, and Steve bent down, pressing his chest to the smaller mans. He could feel the rapid breathing of the hybrid, and somehow the man beneath him seemed like less of a rabid beast, and more of a fragile pet. Steve let out a soothing rumble, and the Soldier stilled beneath him. The larger man buried his face in the crook of the hybrids neck, hands on either side of his neck and breathed in deeply. Beneath all the unfamiliar scent, and strong pheromones he could smell something distinctly Bucky.

  
It wasn't a lot, but it was enough for a man who hadn't enjoyed the company of another person in a too long time. He ground his hips against the smaller man, who jerked and looked at him with big eyes. A growl escaped his lips and he ground against the hybrid again, this time a bit more forcefully. The figure beneath him began to twist and shift, but the cuffs held him in place.

  
Steve placed his mouth over the exposed spot on the crook of the hybrids neck and bit down, sharp fangs nearly puncturing skin, and the hybrid let out a fearful whine, struggling in earnest now.

  
Meanwhile Steve was having trouble controlling his form. He could feel himself growing harder, and swallowed down another growl. He could feel himself slipping, rational, human thoughts giving in to feral instincts. Slowly, he gave in.

  
Meticulously trimmed nails made way for sharp claws, nose and chin grew lenghty, forming a snout. Thick, short hair sprouted along is skin, and he grew bulkier, taller. In the blink of an eye, the tall man had been replaced by an even taller, humanoid creature, breathing heavily down the hybrids neck. The hybrid, now dwarfed by the pureblooded werewolf had begun yanking on his restrains whimpering and yapping, trembling eyes on the alpha in front of him.

  
Steve shook himself loose of the ripped remains of his clothing, huffing and gripping the hybrids wrists, where he had been cuffed to the wall. With one sharp yank, the cuffs ripped out of the wall, and the Soldier stumbled forward, thrown off balance, and landed right on the furry chest of the large werewolf.

  
Steve was still gripping the smaller creatures wrists, preventing him from escaping. The whimpering hybrid was pushed backwards onto the ground, until he was lying flat on his back, weakly twisting in the iron grip around his arms. The werewolf, whose cock was now finally completely stiff, started grinding it against the hybrids crotch. It was easily the size of the Soldiers forearm, and leaked onto his clothing, leaving dark stains.

  
Then suddenly the werewolf let go of his wrists, and he was flipped onto his stomach before the huge clawed hands took a hold of him once more. The Soldiers ass was now flush to the werewolfs hips, huge cock pressing against his lower back. The creature above him let out another low growl, guiding the hybrids wrists together and taking them both into one large hand with ease, before reaching downwards with his now free hand. He let his claws lightly graze over the Soldiers back, before coming to a halt at his pants. Without any warning, he gripped the fabric of the hybrids combat pants and ripped them without much effort, sharp claws pulling apart seams like nothing. The Soldier whimpered and shivered at the feeling of air hitting the naked skin of his ass, and shifted in the grip of the werewolf above him.

  
There was somethink prodding his ass, and the Soldier went completely still, drawing in shallow gasps of air.

 

Then Steve pressed in.

  
The hybrid let out a loud wail, twisting and struggling in the werewolfs grip, trying to get away from the pain, but the creature above him was too strong. He pressed in further, and the hybrids wail died off abruptly with a choke for air, whole body trembling under the pressure. Steve was about halfway in before he pulled out again, just a little, before rocking forward, little by little impaling the body under himself on his huge length. The Soldier had stopped struggling, instead lying still and trying to keep quiet, concentrating on not hurting himself further on the giant cock.

  
The muscular creature abover him let out a mix between a growl and a groan, closing his bright blue eyes and baring his teeth in bliss, hot breath creeping down the hybrids neck. The Hybrid let out a high pitched whine, unable to move without impaling himself further on the huge alien member. Something wet, warm and coarse made contact with the Soldiers neck, and the hybrid cringed away from the uncomfortable feeling of the werewolfs tongue lapping at his skin, the feeling close to wet sandpaper rubbing against him, before the tongue was withdrawn, and instead the hybrid felt himself tense, as the werewolfs giant mawl gently closed around his neck, holding him in place, the threat of tearing up his throat if he as much as made a movement to escape.

  
The intruding member inside the hybrid stirred, and he let out another wail, clothing his eyes and pressing his ears close to his head. The werewolf let out a silent growl, shifting above the Soldier in a way that made him feel the defined body move against him through the fabric, and slowly, the giant cock was pulled out of the hybrid inch by inch, before only the tip remained. The werewolf tightened his grip on the Soldier and thrust back in with as much force as he could muster.  
The hybrid let out a loud shriek, his body convulsing, ass feeling as if it was on fire. The werewolf yapped in bliss and thrust his hips again, this time a bit more erratically, a little less stable, like his restraint was slipping. He let go of the Soldiers neck, but the creature in his grip didn't dare to move, instead he squeezed out a whine and screwed his eyes shut, hot tears burning in his eyes, fists clenched in the werewolfs grasp.  
  
The creature above him thrust into him again, and it was like a switch had been flipped. It let out a howl and started pounding into the Soldier, mindlessly fucking him into the ground. The hybrid kept his jaw shut, sounds of pain and surprise making their way through his bared teeth. As the werewolf kept on his tireless tirade of thrusting and occasionally lapping at the Soldiers exposed skin, savoring the taste of the submissive treat below him, the hybrid grew less resistant, instead of tensing up and involuntarily trying to push out the intrusion, he went limp in the giant creatures grasp, his whines and shrieks replaced by laboured panting instead.

  
The werewolf could feel the beginning of his knot swelling up, the need to release growing stronger and stronger, but even in his near feral state he knew that he could not force it into the Soldier, the knot simply too big to work its way into the hybrid without shattering his pelvis. The hybrid did not notice the werewolfs inner quarrel, instead solely focused on himself. Letting the tension out of his body, he had relieved the pain of intrusion enough to make the creatures movements tolerable, even something that might have been pleasant if it were to happen under vastly different circumstances.

  
Instead, the Soldier grunted and panted, allowing the werewolf to use his body as his personal monster fucktoy. The wolf above him closed his teeth around the hybrids shoulder, not biting hard enough to cause any damage other than barely splitting his skin, but the creature below him shuddered, the huge jaws around his shoulders a reminder of the werewolfs strength. The monster above him growled, and the Soldier felt him speed up his thrusts, frantically showing into the hybrid, chasing a pleasure the Soldier almost wished he could experience as well.

  
The werewolfs hips stuttered to a halt and the hybrid felt the creatures hot release spill into him, filling him up to the brim. He let out a whine, the fluid feeling burning hot inside him, and shifted below the werewolf, who made no move to let him go or pull out. The feeling of heat inside him slowly spread to his limbs, and he could feel his fingers begin to tingle, head spinning. He let out a growl, and blinked dizzily, the spotless white room seemingly spinning, he felt like his skin was on fire. Baring his teeth he made one last, weak attempt to struggle, to pull himself out of the werewolfs grasp, but to no avail. There were spots dancing in his vision, and trying to blink them away only made his eyelids feel that much heavier.

He growled again, feeling his legs go limp, and at last, gave in to the darkness.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Steve Rogers was standing in front of a window again. It was a different window this time, and he was wearing spare clothes provided by the SHIELD facility, but the person his gaze was dedicated to was still the same.

  
Bucky Barnes was lying in a hosplital bed, monitors around him beeping in a way that told Steve that Bucky was, in fact, alive.

  
There were no ears, no fangs, no tail. It was just Bucky. Skinnier and somewhat more hollow than Steve remembered him, but then again he was one to put memories of people on pedestals, making them seem untouchable.

  
Bucky was very touchable. In fact, if Steve chose to do so, he could've entered the room that very second, and touched him.  
But he didn't, couldn't. At least not yet.

  
He heard footsteps approach, and the smell he caught of who was approaching him told him it was the doctor in charge of Buckys care.  
She cleared her throat, as if Steve hadn't already known she was there, and smiled at him. ''Is he-'' Steve cut himself off ''Is he okay?'' he finally pressed out, gaze still trained on the frail man in the hospital bed.

  
''Well, he has several cuts and bruises, he's malnourished and dehydrated, and he probably hasn't slept in a very long time-'' She broke off and smiled at Steve again ''But yes, he is no longer affected.'' Steve drew in a breath, closing his eyes in relief.

''Whatever you did, it attacked the hybrid gene just like you said it would.'' She looked at him through the window.

''He's human.''  
________________________________________________________________________  
Steve was asleep in a chair next to Buckys bed when he woke up.

  
Fluttering eyelids and a startled intake of breath snapped Steve out of his dreams in an instant, big blue eyes staring at the sunken in face of what used to be his best friend, a long, long time ago.

  
Bucky frowned and furrowed his brow. His brilliant eyes seemed less clouded than before, Steve noted mentally. Bucky opened his mouth, but whatever he tried to say broke off into a coughing fit. Steve jerked up, on his feet in an instant, ready to get him water and a doctor, but a thin but surprisingly strong hand on his arm stopped him.

  
Bucky had sat up, his grip on Steves arm stopping the larger man from leaving.

  
Grey eyes met his, and Steve swore he could feel his heart set out. There was a silence that felt like it went on forever, until finally, Bucky spoke, voice hoarse like gravel in his throat.

 

''Steve?''

**Author's Note:**

> This is written entirely because of a conversation I had in an art stream, so really, lohkay is responsible for this.


End file.
